Chronicles of Snake: Book 1 Tales of Russia
by MV Master Chief
Summary: Snake is sent in to Russia to end Shalashaska's reign of terror and find out more info on the Patriots...Chapters 2-5 coming soon! WARNING: Bad Language, Violence and Mature Sexual Themes are contained within!
1. Chapter 1: Enter, Snake

Chronicles of Snake: Book 1  
Tales of Russia  
  
Introduction  
  
Well, this is my first fic on Metal Gear, and some of the reviews I've read for other fics don't exactly give me the urge to write. So, criticism like "Oh, thats shit, it's sooooooo unrealistic," will just be ignored. Criticism where readers don't bollock me will be accepted and taken into account. So, I have two words for those that try to be like Dictators and bollock people into doing good: FUCK YOU.  
  
Anyway, onto the story. Snake is sent into Russia to find Otacon, and to finally kill him and find  
out more about the Patriots. This book, or part, is all about that. Otacon and Snake enter  
Moscow through a mini-submarine type vehicle and land in an abandoned Submarine dock...  
  
The story continues from there on...  
  
Disclaimer  
  
This story/plot belongs to me. Anything that features in the games are copyrighted to Konami  
Japan. Remember, this story if fictional, so any similarities between characters/objects in this  
Fanfiction and in real life are purely coincidental.  
  
Jon.  
  
===============  
Chapter 1: Insertion  
===============  
  
"Otacon, how long until we reach the destination point?" grunted Snake. He wore his infamous  
grey and and silver sneaking suit, this time with a few modifications.  
  
"Around 30 seconds Snake!" replied Otacon. He pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and punched something in on his Laptop. "The dock seems to be clear. Here," said Otacon as he reached for something in a draw.  
  
"Huh?" commented Snake as he recieved a SOCOM. "I already have one," he moaned. He pocketed it anyway. Otacon shook his head.  
  
"No, Snake. You have a SOCOM, not a SOCOMv2."  
  
"v2? What the hell is a SOCOMv2?" queried Snake. He pulled out both pistols and surveyed them. He found an extra switch on the v2 and a bigger clip. "Oh."  
  
"The v2 has an Automatic mode. That's the reason for the bigger clip, but unfortunately, seen as though it's still a prototype, it's Muzzle is a bit bigger and no Silencer could be equipped. Only use this when the SOCOM runs out of ammo," Otacon informed Snake. Snake stared at the gun with his strange, light blue eyes.   
  
"OK, anymore gadgets?" asked Snake. Otacon nodded as he handed Snake something that looked like a SOCOM clip.   
  
"I recommend using this any chance you can. It has two functions. One: it can be used a gas grenade and two: it can be used a "special" Frag," he told Snake as he handed him what looked like a console memory card. It had a red button and a green one. "Press the red for the "special" Frag and the green to emit a poison gas," said Otacon as he grinned.  
  
""Special?""  
  
"Yeah. Slip this infront of a guard and he may just pick it up. When he sticks it in his gun, and fires the grenade will automatically blow up. Destroying the gun, and more importantly, removing the threat," he replied with a slight grin on his face.  
  
"Otacon, I thought you were in Science for good, not to kill!" laughed Snake. Otacon smiled as the Sub started to beep.   
  
"We're docking Snake!" said Otacon over the bleeps. He checked the Laptop screen again and gave Snake the thumbs up. "Remember, this is an assasination. Try to remain undetected and get information from Shalashaska. This mission is vital to the safety of the world. Remember Snake, you have help! I'm on the usual frequency!" he continued as he pressed a red button on the control panel. It opened the hatch and Snake put his foot on the ladder.  
  
"That makes me feel so much better..." he sighed as he climbed up and out...  
  
---  
  
At the top, Snake crawled underneath a nearby tanker. He stuck his gloved finger in his ear and called up Otacon. "I'm in, no sentries like you said," he started.  
  
"Yeah, I detect no life within 200 meters of you position, so you're free to look around for equipment. Try not to use lethal methods to relieve the nearby guards of their duty, Snake! Otacon out."  
  
Snake looked around from under this safe haven. He heard no footsteps, and could see nothing. He dragged himself out and crouched, taking another look around. The room was decked in metal and it was strangely warm. He realised he was standing next to a generator and kept himself warm while he continued to check the scene. There were a lot of containers about, many had "DANGER" or "FRAGILE" painted on them.  
  
He thought nothing of what they were and then checked the walls and ceiling for cameras. There weren't any in plain sight, but he was weary. Before moving from behind the Generator, Snake spotted a Ration box adjacent to his position. He peeked around the corner of the generator and saw nothing. He got up and ran to the box, picked it up and pocketed it. It was an energy drink and contained some bandages. His codec beeped...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Not a very long chapter, but hey, it's the first and definately not last. Updates will come quickly as I am just finishing up and adding to the next 5 chapters. This has been in work for roughly a week or so (albeit I've been busy with exams) so, it could've been posted Monday, or even earlier.  
  
Jon out. 


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

Chronicles of Snake: Book 1; Tales of Russia  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Snakes answered the call. "Snake," sounded the familiar semi-Russian accent. The mental screen was fuzzy, so he couldn't tell who it was - but he had a good idea.  
  
"Ocelot!?!" cried a shocked Snake. 'How does he know I'm here?' he thought. "Who is this!?! Is it you Ocelot!?" The voice on the other side just laughed.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough..." and the transmission ended. Snake's heart pounded...he knew there'd be an ambush nearby. He quickly called up Otacon.  
  
"OTACON! Who the hell was that!?! Are there any enemies in the vicinity!?" shouted Snake. He breathed deeply.  
  
"Calm down Snake! There's still no human life within about 200 metres! For all we know...oh, wait! Snake, there's a high electro-count coming from near your position. About 4-5 metres away....infact, it's above our level..." but, before Otacon could finish, he let out a gasp. "Something's happening! The electronic field is huge! Get outta there Snake, somethings above you, and I doubt it's a welcome party!" finished Otacon as he ended the communication...  
  
Snake looked up. Too late, "shit." Snake ran off to the closest door as the roof opened up, shedding the morning light into the Dock. It opened enough for the sun to be visible through Snake's eye...then, something big blocked his sight of the sky...  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Damnit! Raiden, we need you to get to the nearest Naval Base now! We have transport and your equipment ready, you need the find Snake!" cried the man on the phone. Raiden crumpled his face and moaned, he'd only just got back from his last mission...  
  
"Right, whatever. Where's the destination?" he asked. The man on the phone sighed.  
  
"A nuclear facility in Russia. You'll need to eat as much as you can to keep your energy up, it's a ground insertion. You'll have to make your way through a nearby town and many checkpoints to reach the DP," he replied.  
  
"Have I a contact?" questioned Raiden through his cell phone. He was parked in a lay-by close to the mall.  
  
"Yes. He goes by the name of 'Hayter'. Sounds fishy," replied the man. Raiden knew he was in for a tough ride. He was sick of being a message boy...his only "true" mission was the Plant a few months ago.  
  
"OK, I'm on the way...but why are the Navy involved? I thought we were independent?" queried Raiden as the man on the phone sounded though he was getting impatient.  
  
"Damnit Raiden! Just get to the Base!" answered the man as he slammed the phone down.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Snake was lying on the cold concrete floor - unconcious. Every now and then the camera would become active and sweep the room. Snake drooled as his mouth drooped towards the ground.  
  
--TWO HOURS LATER--  
  
"Wakey wakey, Snake..." said that Russian voice. Snake's eyes opened and he saw a blurred, grey floor, bits of dark red splattered around. "Yes, you truly are a Snake. Snake's belong on the ground, and they all deserve to DIE!" he cried as Snake recieved a kick to the lower ribs. "Ugh...." moaned Snake as he coughed up some blood.  
  
"Get on your feet Snake," he whispered. Snake tried but he felt his abdomen give way, and he just collapsed again. "Get him up," ordered the man. Two soldiers approached Snake's sides and grabbed his arms, dragging him up. Snake's head dropped, his confidence drained. 'It's the end...' he thought.  
  
"So, Snake. I take it you're here to get me?" asked the voice. Snake tried to look up, but he could not. His strength was drained...he was drained. "ANSWER ME!" he cried as he smacked Snake in the gut. More blood came spewing out of Snake's mouth, this time on some brown, leather shoes. "You just ruined my shoes..."  
  
More beatings came and eventually, he was thrown onto a table. His Bandanna was fastened around his eyes. He knew this was the end...'Just kill me....' he begged in his head. His hands were bound and his legs fastened to the table. Snake had a feeling that this...this man, was not Ocelot. Ocelot wouldn't of used his fists. He would've shot Snake in a limb or something, not melee him.  
  
He tried to muster up strength to speak..."Who...who are you?" he finally emitted. He heard footsteps, getting louder, obviously getting closer.  
  
"Just call me Hayter..." 


End file.
